Right Here, Right Now
by AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy
Summary: Set in New Moon; Edward leaves Bella in the woods, but Bella moves on, angry. She moves to Jacksonville to meet Nathan, her fiancé, then back to Seattle after graduating. Life is perfect, until Edward and the Cullen's show up again. Eventual EdwardxBella
1. Preface

**Hey there everyone :) I have a new story! :) I will still be updating 'My Savior' regularly, but along with this one. This idea has been bouncing around in my mind, and I think it's time it came out to play! I've already written 2 chapters, so if you guys want more, REVIEW :) REVIEW :) REVIEW :) !!! Let me know what you think!  
**

**Set in New Moon; Edward leaves Bella in the woods, but Bella moves on, angry. She moves to Jacksonville to meet Nathan, her fiancé, then back to Seattle after graduating. Life is perfect, until Edward and the Cullen's show up again. Eventual EdwardxBella.**

Right Here, Right Now

It had been seven years. Seven years since that fateful day in the woods. I had been completely shattered. Broken, battered, dead, a shell of my former self. I had said goodbye to Charlie and Angela, the only people left in Forks that I cared about; and packed up and went to live with my mom and Phil in Jacksonville. I finished my senior year at a local high school there. I was determined to overcome this heartbreak. To move on, to _live._ I was going to move on, I wasn't going to be this pathetic broken girl anymore. With my high grades I easily got accepted into University of Phoenix. From there I got my degree in English. It was there that I met Nathan. Nathan was this amazing, sweet, caring, kind person. I love him. A lot. He is my life. I love Nathan, and we moved in together after freshmen year. We've been together for six years; he is an English major too.

Once we both graduated we moved back to Seattle together. I felt bad about leaving Charlie so abruptly, my dad understands of course, and is so happy that _I _am happy again. I got a job at a local high school, and Nathan got a job at Seattle University. Nathan knew everything about me, including the whole situation regarding..._Edward._ His name still hit me like a ton of bricks, but I didn't start sobbing at the mention of him or of the Cullen's. It brought anger boiling to my veins. I was _so_ angry at _all_ of them. How dare they just up and leave me like they did? I was just a little play thing to them. A distraction. Of course Nathan didn't know about the Cullen's secret. I would _never_ betray their trust like they did mine. I was better than them.

I had moved on, and never felt better. I am blissfully in love, and engaged. Nathan has proposed to me last night. I said yes, I couldn't be happier.

I am truly, blissfully, happy. It's wonderful, I never thought I could feel so in love and loved since..._him_.

I should have known it would never last.


	2. You and Me

**Okay, I obviously don't live in Seattle, if I get any facts wrong, I'm very sorry. I tried to research it but didn't come up with much. If there IS a whole bunch of designer stores downtown Seattle, I got lucky. If not, well, just pretend :)**

**This is my version of Seattle! Also, if people in Seattle don't drive expensive cars around, they do now. I've been to Seattle once in my entire life.**

**Please review!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. All I own is my story line and Nathan. That lucky woman Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Songs: _I Gotta Feeling – The Black Eyed Peas  
_**

You and Me

"Good morning my fiancée." Nathan whispered into my ear as his hand grazed my waist. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and walked past me with a smile on his face before reaching for the coffee pot. I beamed back at him,

"Good morning sweetie." I spoke softly. I stared down at the beautiful engagement ring decorating my 4th finger on my left hand. I sparkled beautifully in the bright light coming in from the window.

Nathan was extremely well off, his grandparents were some big business family, and when they died the money was passed onto Nathan's father. Who then used the money to start his own business, which become amazingly successful. When Nathan's mother and father died tragically in a car crash all the money went to Nathan. Nathan was an only child like me.

I glanced up at Nathan from underneath my lashes. He was busy stirring milk into his coffee. I am _so_ in love with this man. From his thick brown hair, sitting perfectly on his head, brushing down his forehead, skimming his eyebrows. His beautiful, kind, deep blue eyes. His defined jaw bone. His incredible physique. His personality, he was always laughing, smiling. His eyes were always dancing with joy, which only happened after he met me, or so he says.

"Excited to go tell everyone?" he smirked, catching me staring. I blushed deep scarlet.

"Of course! I'm so incredibly happy right now, thanks to someone standing in this room." I smiled over at him. He goofily grinned back, no one could wipe the smiles off our faces today if they tried.

"There's someone else hiding in this room?" He joked, and I laughed. He was adorable. We'd been living here for a little over a year now, and Halloween had just passed. The house Nathan had bought us was magnificent. It was also massive. It had six humongous rooms, seven bathrooms, a family room, a dream kitchen, a den, two offices, and multiple other rooms. A massive backyard with a hot tub, barbecue (it's a guy thing) and a porch swing and patio set.

"I love you." I said simply as I walked towards him to give the illusion I was going in to give him a kiss. Just as he leaned his face in, I grabbed his coffee and walked away smirking.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder laughing. I heard his blissful laugh behind me as I entered our room to get dressed.

I took a quick sip of the coffee and discovered that it had sugar in it. That was how I liked my coffee, Nathan liked his with just milk. I burst out into a peal of delighted laughter realizing he had made it for me. I set the coffee down on the desk by the picture window of our bedroom. It was a gorgeous November morning for Seattle, crisp and cool. My favorite type of weather. I quickly unbolted the door leading to the patio from our room and stepped outside, trying to gage what to wear today. We were meeting up at a little bistro tonight with my family and our friends to announce our engagement. This afternoon Nathan and I would be running errands. I stepped back inside and locked the door, rubbing my bare arms to warm up I wandered into my massive walk-in closet.

I had, believe it or not, developed an interest in fashion the past seven years, and am, more or less, addicted to clothes. I glanced at myself in the full size mirror in the left corner of the closet and liked what I saw. I've never been egotistical or self-obsessed, but I had worked hard to get myself this way. I went to the gym almost 4 times a week, toning my already slim and petite frame. I wasn't the weak little girl from seven years ago. I was still fair-skinned, but not in the deathly pale way, I always had a pink tinge to my cream, smooth, silk, clear skin. My long chestnut locks were healthy and a gorgeous brown, cascading down to my mid-back in its natural wave.

I had also taken a liking to makeup the past few years. My big, brown eyes were framed with thick black lashes and light liner. My cheeks tinged a rosy pink, my lips a pale rose. My body had lost its teenage, gangly shape. It was now taller, smoother, fuller, more womanly. My hips had widened slightly, my waist had narrowed slightly. Overall, I knew I looked good; and with a fiancée as good looking as Nathan, I'd best be keeping up to him, other girls were always pawing after him.

I walked up and down the aisles of clothes I had obtained over the years and came across a deep blue v-neck sweater, I tossed it over the chair to wear. I went searching through my jeans to re-emerge with a pair of gray skinnies. I pulled off my red pajama short-shorts and threw them on the end of the bed for tonight again. I yanked up the absurdly tight skinny jeans and buttoned them. I then reached for my white tank top and peeled that off over my head whipping it next to my pajama shorts. I pulled the sweater over my head and gave myself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with my appearance I turned to exit the insanely huge closet.

On my way out I stopped and grabbed my Louis Vuitton Speedy 40 bag and carried it with me to set on the bed. Did I mention I had an obsession with designers? Luckily my job at Townsing Prep High paid _extremely_ well, or else I'd be broke. Well, Nathan would still be absurdly rich, but I refused to allow him to buy everything for me. I was more than capable.

I grabbed my blackberry pearl and tossed it into my open bag, along with my lip-gloss. I located my wallet in my bag from yesterday, pulled it out and placed it inside today's bag as well. I found my car keys lurking underneath my bra on the chair; I had finally gotten rid of my good, ol' reliable red truck once it had died freshman year of university. I now have a deep blue Ford Fusion, and I love it. I threw in a variety of other items and zipped up the bag. I grabbed a pair of red Chanel accent heels and quickly shoved them on. I have thankfully gotten graceful as I aged, and at the age of 25 I was finally able to walk in heels and not kill myself. I tossed my bag over my left elbow and grabbed my car keys in my right hand and walked down the hallway. I took a right, went down the stairs, took a left, and I was at the garage door, Nathan was there waiting for me. Looking like a Greek God, as usual, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a red and black plaid open over top of it, black skinnies, and beat up converse. I kissed him hard on the lips and he responded by grabbing my waist and pulling me tight against his body. I melted into him and we continued to make-out for several more heated moments. I pulled away giggly,

"Easy tiger." I smirked as I leaned in to kiss his neck one last time. He made a claw with his hand and a growling noise.

"Let's go, before I pull you back upstairs and we don't see daylight for a few hours." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. Clicking the 'away' button on the alarm system, he pulled me out the door and locked it behind me. I reached up and clicked the garage door openers.

"So I'll meet you at Starbucks at 3:30?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I have some surprises to get, and bills to pay, I'll see you in a few hours, love." I blushed, I adored him.

"Okay, love you." I smiled before hopping into the drivers side of my car. I saw him mouth the words 'I love you too' before getting into his own Ford F-150. Men and their trucks. He motioned for me to go first and I smiled back at him. I reversed out of the garage and onto our winding driveway, pulled right and took off.

I had a few things to get for Nathan and for Charlie, his birthday was coming up.

I let out a loud sigh, I was going to have to go all over the city to get everything I wanted.

I decided to go downtown first to get Nathan the watch he wants, but I didn't mind going there. As I entered downtownI hit my first red light on the drive of 25 minutes. I kept my foot tightly on the brake, and let my hands fall to my lap as I waited for the extremely long light to change.

I fiddled with my iPod until I found a song I liked, and clicked play. _I Gotta Feeling_ By _The Black Eyed Peas_ filled my car. I smiled broadly, I adored this song, it just made me feel so happy, and fitting for tonight.

To my left I saw a black Mercedes pull up and at the exact same time a yellow Porsche pulled up on my right. I didn't think much of it, I mean, it was Seattle.

The light was still green for the other directions of traffic and I was starting to get a little frustrated. I turned up the volume and sang along,

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. And do it, and do it, let's live it up. And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it._

_Here we come! Here we go! We gotta rock! Easy come, easy go, now we on top! Feel the shot, body rock, rockin' don't stop! Round and round, up and down, around the clock! _I sang the words cheerily and with a huge smile on my face. Nothing could pry the smile off my face today.

Finally the light changed and I zoomed forward, another 20 minutes later and I found a parking space and hopped out, locking my car. I noticed the same yellow Porsche and black Mercedes pull up in the spots next to mine, again, I thought nothing of it. I practically floated down the street until I reached Dolce and Gabbana, I gracefully opened the door and flew into the store on my personal cloud nine. I lithely descended off my cloud to walk over to the saleslady. I pointed to the watch Nathan wanted and paid for it. As I exited the store I saw a group of seven people huddled around the yellow Porsche and black Mercedes, the seven people were all pale white.

_Oh dear God no._

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :)**


	3. The Age Of Understatement

**Hello! Sorry I got this chapter out a little late, I was super busy. DID YOU GUYS ALL SEE NEW MOON????? I WAITED IN LINE FOR 9 HOURS. :) IT WAS AMAZING. ! :D **

**So I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have any ideas that you want in this story, tell me in a review, maybe I'll use them! I'll give you a shout-out in the chapters if I use your ideas :)**

**So, read on, fellow Twilight lovers, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Songs: _Fearless - Taylor Swift_**

**_I Caught Myself - Paramore_**

**PS: A longer chapter as requested by Shivani07**

**ENJOY:)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The Age of Understatement

To say I was angry when I saw them, would be an understatement. I saw my old best friend, Alice, bouncing up and down, she looked exactly the same. I saw Jasper, he looked exactly the same. I saw Emmett and Rosalie, they looked exactly the same. I saw Carlisle and Esme, they looked exactly the same. Lastly, I saw _him_. He looked _exactly_ the same.

I saw a pattern developing, they had all stayed the same, the exact same, I had changed. They were forever unchanging, forever the old family who had left me. Forever the ones who had used little human Bella for nothing more than a fun little distraction.

I had changed. I wasn't the weak, impressionable, young, naïve, little Bella anymore. I wasn't eighteen anymore. I was twenty-five. A woman. A smart, older, responsible, self-sufficient, individual Bella. I had changed. They had not.

To say my blood was boiling would be an understatement. Jasper must have finally picked up on my increasingly red hot mood; because I saw him mumble something to everyone, and before I knew it, all seven pairs of golden eyes turned and landed on me. All of their expressions were along the lines of complete and utter shock.

What? They expected me to still be eighteen too? They expected that I was still broken and shattered? They expected me to run and embrace them? They were sorely mistaken if they thought that.

I seemed frozen in my place, I wanted so badly to run and scream at them, but I had to be more mature than that. I _was _more mature than that. I took five deep, calming breaths and closed my eyes. Just then my cell phone started ringing with _Fearless_ by _Taylor Swift_

_ Well you stood there with me in the doorway;_

_ My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but;_

_ you pull me in and I'm a little more brave-_

I still couldn't bring myself to move, I finally realized that I needed to _answer_ my phone. I quickly unzipped my bag and searched through it, meanwhile my cell phone continued to ring-

_it's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something;_

_ it's fearless._

I finally located my phone and pressed the little green icon.

"Hello?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Hey! Where are you? Still downtown?" It was my best friend, Madison. I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I chanced a look at the Cullen's again, this time even _more_ shock was written on their faces. I followed their glances and saw they were staring directly to my left hand holding my phone. They were staring at my fourth finger on my left hand. My engagement ring. They couldn't honestly be surprised right? I blushed and cast my glance downwards once more.

"Hello? Bella? Are you there?" Madison asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! I zoned out a little there, yes, I'm still downtown, are you already there?" I pulled my phone away from my ear quickly to see that it was 2:15. Where on earth did the time go?

"Nope! Just leaving! I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Hey, can you pick me something up at Chanel while you're there?" Madison asked in my ear, she was a fellow teacher at Townsing Prep High.

"Sure! What do you want?" I spoke quickly, glad that she gave me a reason to move my feet from where they were rooting into the ground.

"Just a classic pair of diamond studs. You know? With the symbol? Jamie destroyed mine yesterday. That's the last time I let her play with mommy's jewelery." I laughed at that, Jamie was Madison's four year old daughter. Cutest little thing on the planet.

"I'll pay you back when we meet up this afternoon!" she added after my small bout of laughter calmed down.

"Yeah, sure! It's not a problem!"

"Well I'll let you go. I'll see you soon!" she concluded.

"Bye Maddy!" I smiled into the phone and pressed the red icon. I had collected myself again, I wasn't even going to talk to the Cullen's. If I had to, it would be as an acquaintance of the family and nothing else. They had given up the rights to anything more seven years ago.

"Bella?" a small, timid voice called. I looked up and locked eyes with Alice Cullen.

"Hello." I stated formally before turning on my three inch heels and heading back towards Chanel. I had forgotten how fast the Cullen's were and they caught up with me and flanked my sides in a matter of moments.

That stopped me.

"Do you guys need something? I'm on a tight schedule today." I asked as politely as I could given the situation they put me in. But in reality, my anger was boiling dangerously close to the surface. I felt myself calm down a fair amount and shot a dirty look at Jasper who weakly smiled in response.

"Bella you look, wow. You look...good." Rosalie commented, which stunned me momentarily. It never seemed like she cared for me much seven years ago. But then again, I had thought the rest of the Cullen's cared for me. Just shows how wrong I could be.

"Thanks." I blushed again, bringing my left hand up to brush my bangs out of my face. The Cullen's eyes followed my movement, followed my fourth finger. I decided just to be obvious about it, tell them. That way, they could get their little human Bella obsession out of their minds for another few years. Maybe leave me alone, like they promised me. Like _he_ promised me.

"Yes, I'm engaged." I said looking down at my ring and smiling blissfully.

"To who?" Edward's smooth velvet voice growled. It was the first time in seven years I had heard him speak. That thought did nothing to maintain my level on calm.

"I don't see what it matters to you all. It's to a man I met in university. Now if you excuse me, I really do have to go." I spun once more on my heels when Alice's voice stopped me yet again.

"Bella, wait! Can we meet up sometime?" she asked, her eyes and voice pleading.

"No, Alice. I'm sorry. But I honestly don't want to. I have nothing to say to any of you anymore." I stated simply.

"Bella!"

"What Alice?" I asked, irritation leaking into my tone. Why couldn't they just leave me alone and be done with it?

"Can we at least come into the shop with you? Spend a little bit more time with you?" She really was pleading now.

"Alright, fine! Whatever! I don't have time to argue right now." I said stalking off towards Chanel. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's caught up easily.

"So Bella! When did you become interested in fashion?" Alice asked, giddy as the prospect of spending a few more minutes with me.

"Freshman year."

"Ooh!" Alice squealed, "Where did you go to university?"

"Phoenix."

"What do you do?"

"English. I'm an English teacher at a private school here."

"How long have you been living here?"

"A little over a year."

"With your fiancé?" I heard Edward growl again. He had no claim on me, and nor did he love me. He told me so himself that day in the forest. I didn't understand his problem.

"Yes."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Alice's 20 questions was getting exhausting.

"Six years. And before you ask, his name is Nathan." Another growl.

"Ooh!" she squealed again, "When did he propose?"

I sighed and stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Last night. Can we stop with the questions now? I don't think you all have the right to know everything about my life. You all gave up that right seven years ago." We had reached Chanel by now and I walked in the door.

"Hello there miss, may I help you?" the saleslady asked me. I was grateful for the distraction.

I proceeded to tell her what Madison wanted, and she went to the boutique case and selected the item. I could hear the Cullen's whispering behind me. My temper flared again. Why were they doing this to me? I was _happy,_ couldn't they move on and leave me alone?

The saleslady scanned the earrings and I swiped my credit card and signed the little sheet of paper. I grasped my purchase and made sure I had everything. I turned around and walked out the door. As I was walking back to my car I searched through my bag to find my cell phone and car keys. I glanced at the time and saw it was already 2:40.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and I increased my speed until I was jogging to my car in three inch heels. Like I said, it's a good thing I turned graceful; I didn't have time to go the emergency room today. I had nearly forgotten about the Cullen's entirely. I made it to my car in under a minute and quickly unlocked the trunk with my keys. I threw my purchases into the trunk and when I slammed it closed was startled to see the Cullen's there again.

"I see you've outgrown your clumsiness." Emmett pointed out, glancing down towards my shoe choice and back to where I had just came from to emphasize his point. He grinned. I grinned back. I sort of missed Emmett and his jokes.

"Thank God."

"I also see you got rid of that horrid red truck." Emmett added sensing he was a on a roll. But he left, with the rest of them. I didn't miss him_ that_ much.

"It died freshman year. But I really have to go, I'm terribly late. Bye." I quickly got into the drivers seat. Not wanting them to have any more reason to come and tap on my window and say something, I plugged in my iPod Touch. _I Caught Myself_ by _Paramore_ started playing;

_You got it,_

_ you got it,_

_ some kind of magic._

_Hypnotic,_

_ hypnotic,_

_ you're leaving me breathless._

_ I hate this,_

_ I hate this,_

_ you're not the one I believe in, with God as my witness._

Just like I was hoping wouldn't happen, a knock sounded on my window. I sighed and tightened my hands on the steering wheel. I pushed the button to roll down the window with one finger,

"Yes?" I asked while squeezing my eyes shut and wishing this all were a dream.

"Bella, now that we've found you again, we're not letting you go so easily. This won't be the last time you see us." at that statement I popped open my eyes to stare at Cullen's gold eyes with disbelief. How _dare_ she?!

As I opened my mouth to retort, my phone started ringing yet again. I quickly grabbed it while still looking at Alice and pressed the green button, not bothering to check who was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked a little bitterly.

"Babe? Bella? Are you okay?" Nathan's sweet voice rang through my ears like a symphony. I breathed a sigh of intense relief. An involuntary smile broke out wide on my face.

"I'm fine. Long day so far. Are you alright?" I ended with a happy sigh, Nathan had just turned my day around for the better, like he had done so many times before.

"I'm amazing, about to announce my engagement to the girl of my dreams to all our friends and family tonight. I couldn't be better." He broke off to chuckle happily, and I could almost see him there on his phone with a dopey smile on his face.

"I was just calling to say that I'm at the sporting goods store with Madison, I got done my errands early, decided to meet you here. Are you on your way honey?"

"Yep! Just finished downtown, I'll be about 5 minutes!"

"Alright, drive safe, love you." Blush crept onto my cheeks, the smile stretched wider across my face.

"Love you too." I was now radiating happiness. Nathan was my everything. I hung up.

"Bella, we _will_ see you again." Alice spoke with conviction.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at her, shaking my head slowly. I rolled the window back up.

With one last look ahead I allowed myself to look at the Cullen's. All looking sad and sullen. I looked at Edward last, still frozen in time, perfection at seventeen. I felt a pang near my heart. I shook my head to clear it, checked for cars, and reversed quickly, before putting it in drive and whipping to the left.

I drove away with my head swimming with emotions. Happiness and joy alternating with confusion and anger. As I drove to meet Madison and Nathan at the sporting goods store for Charlie's gift, I decided I would tell Nathan and Madison what just happened. I needed help to figure this all out.

* * *

** REVIEW! :)**

**if you do, maybe Edward will be on your bed tonight, or Bella, or Nathan, **

**or Jacob, mmm, did you see him in New Moon? *drools***

**Review please :)  
**


	4. Never Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, SHORT CHAPTER, but I am super busy this WHOLE weekend and I probably won't have a chance to write anymore, so I thought it was best to get this little bit out there, and then update again Monday or Tuesday!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters and plot line, that lucky woman Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

* * *

  
**

Never Again

I zoomed through the streets trying to pay attention to the roads ahead of me. My vision was blurring and glazing over, tears were hanging on the precipice of my lower eyelid. Waiting for the one blink to send them hurtling over the edge. After keeping my eyes pried open for almost a minute, I blinked, and with that one blink I couldn't hold back the waterfall of tears flowing freely down my cheeks onto my sweater and lap.

Red hot anger was pumping through my veins, how dare they! How dare they think that they have the right to just waltz back into my life! After leaving me, leaving me so alone and crushed in the woods! Thick, hot tears were still abundantly falling down my face, these tears of anger wouldn't stop.

I reached the sporting goods store and turned off the car; blinking furiously trying to get the tears to stop, go away. I gave up on that idea and just leaned my head back against the headrest and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened my eyes and saw that five minutes had passed. I flipped down the visor and opened up the mirror, my eyes were red and bloodshot and tears clung to my lashes. I tried to fix my eyes as best I could before straightening my outfit and walking into the store.

The bell tinkled as I walked in announcing my presence. Nathan whirled around, took in my appearance, and in a second was enveloping me in his strong arms. Kissing my hair, nuzzling my head with his. I automatically felt better.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear, pulling back to stare at me.

"Can I explain when we're at home?" I asked, not really wanting to have this conversation at such a public place, where the Cullen's could be hiding.

He examined my face for a moment more, trying to decide if I really was okay, and I was. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my cheek. His soft lips met my cheek and I melted against him. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his face down so I could whisper,

"Let's hurry up here." He looked up at me from under his lashes and gave me a smoldering look, I bit my lip in response.

Nathan grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up towards the register where Madison was waiting. I couldn't stifle a giggle at Nathan's response, and Madison gave me a look to which I just winked. She started giggling too, understanding what was happening. Nathan had already found the top of the line fishing pole we were getting Charlie for his birthday, and he was taking out his wallet to pay for it. I put my hand over his to stop him,

"I can pay." I stated.

"I know, but I want to, you always buy Charlie's gifts from us." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my nose. I licked my lips and told him to hurry up and pay. Nathan got the expression of an eager puppy and began tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the credit card to go through. I smiled at his response and Madison mumbled 'men' under her breath. I laughed and then remembered Madison's earrings in the trunk of my car.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot your earrings in my trunk, do you have a minute to come and get them?" I asked

"Sure, if your fiancé won't mind you taking an extra couple of moments. He looks as though he's ready to burst." Madison giggled, and I looked over to Nathan, I burst into laughter at his expression and rushed up to hug him tight to me, he dropped the fishing pole gently and picked me up and spun me round. I kissed him softly on the lips, he opened his mouth and I traced his lips lightly with my tongue, I pulled away breathless.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips. "So much."

"I know, as I do you."

I turned around to see Madison looking at us, I gave her a quizzical glance.

"You guys are so adorable." she responded.

"You're still able to make it tonight right?" I asked her, regarding our engagement dinner.

"Yup! The babysitter canceled, but Jamie isn't trouble in public, she'll be fine; and Nick is getting off his shift at the hospital early to be there!" She grinned happily and I grinned back, dragging her out to my car. Nathan didn't need dragging, he was attached to my hip.

His right arm was holding my waist tight against him and I was leaning my head and body onto him, loving the way his arms felt. I closed my eyes as we were walking in a moment of pure bliss. Feeling totally and utterly happy.

"You picked the fishing pole back up off the ground right?" I giggled nuzzling my face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Pine and mint. Eyes still closed. Smile still stretching wide across my face.

"Yes, I did." he replied playfully.

I opened my eyes to find my moment of pure bliss to be over. Across the street, were two parked cars.

A yellow Porsche.

A black Mercedes.

I could feel all seven pairs of golden eyes staring directly at Nathan and I.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The anger that Nathan had made evaporate was back in full force and I was _seething_. Who did they think they were? They had no right to follow me around. I wasn't here for their distractions! I wasn't going to be little Bella play doll anymore! My face contorted in rage.

"Bella? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Nathan had stopped and was suddenly right in front of me, cradling my face between his two strong hands. I heard car doors slamming.

_Oh dear freaking Lord NO._

"Hello, Bella! What a lovely surprise!" Alice's surprised voice rang out. Sneaky little liar pixie. Nathan looked at me worriedly before resuming his place beside me and smiling at the seven beautiful people ahead of us, ready to greet who he assumed were my friends. I shot a dirty look at Alice and felt my mood weakening. I moved my gaze from Alice to her husbands face. He looked away sheepishly and I felt my mood return to normal. Normal as in boiling. Seething. I didn't say anything to them, they were all looking at me expectantly. Presuming I would introduce them to my fiancé, the man I now loved. I was not some play thing!

I brushed past them tugging on Madison and Nathan's sleeves, dragging them along with me to my car. I could feel Madison and Nathan's gaze on my back, wondering why I was acting this way, and I could hear seven light footsteps behind me. I was very close to breaking down. To screaming and causing a scene in the middle of a crowded street. I unlocked my trunk quickly and pulled out the Chanel bag. I took a few deep breaths, my mood calming slightly.

"Here you go Maddy, I hope they're what you wanted." I smiled handing her the purchase. She took a quick look inside and beamed, I had chosen right.

"Exactly them! Here's the money. Thank you so much!" she said reaching into her purse and passing me a roll of bills.

"It's not a problem,

* * *

and remember, keep them away from Jamie's cute little hands." I giggled.

"Will do, but I have to be off, gotta get ready for tonight! See you two later!" she cast one last uncertain glance in the Cullen's direction before smiling and heading off to her car.

"Meet you at home?" I asked Nathan, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I take it you'll explain?" he whispered.

"Of course. I love you." I smiled, my mood raising substantially at the thought of getting away from the Cullen's.

"Love you too." He too cast one last glance at the Cullen's before giving my hand a squeeze and walking off to his truck, looking over his shoulder a few times.

I slammed my trunk closed and walked over to the driver's side. I opened the door and looked up at the Cullen's, deciding to speak to them,

"I can't believe you all. I'm not eighteen year old Bella anymore. I'm older and I have grown. I'm not a little play thing or a distraction-" I looked pointedly at Edward when I said this and his expression was one of anguish.

"-I'm in love and I have a life that doesn't include you all anymore. You were all the ones to leave me. Please, please, just leave. Me. Alone." I said the last three words slowly and pointedly. I cast one last sad glance up to the Cullen's and delivered one last crushing blow.

"I used to really love you all."

**REVIEW :)**


	5. Take My Hand

***ducks for cover* I know, I know! I updated very _very_ late! I'm so sorry! But this past week, has been one from Hell, and this weekend isn't looking much better, and neither is this coming week. Secondly, I know, I know! Super short chapter! This chapter is more of just a filler chapter to get my story where it needs to be going. :)**

**I swear, next weekend, I will update with a long chapter!! But don't expect any more updates this week, WAY too busy, sorry guys! But stay with me, !**

**PS: I have a poll on my profile page; it's about whether you guys would like an EPOV (Edward) or an APOV (Alice) for the chapter coming up soon. Please vote!!**

**PPS: 36 reviews! My readers rock! :D & over 1,300 hits! *jumps up and down and squeals like Alice* Thank you so much guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot line and characters. Everything else that lucky woman Stephenie Meyer owns.

* * *

  
**

Take My Hand; Knot Your Fingers Through Mine

I stumbled out of my car feeling completely exhausted; physically and emotionally. I took a quick glance at my phone and saw that it was nearly 4:15, I dragged myself up the steps in the garage and into our house. Nathan was pacing anxiously and as I walked in he immediately rushed up and grabbed my bags from me. After running them quickly to our bedroom he was back and ushering me to the couch, to settle beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked the second we were both seated. I gave a vague nod of the head.

"Bella? Are _you_ alright?" he pressed.

"In some ways, yes. In other ways, no. Those people you saw, they were...the Cullen's." all it took was that one word to leave my mouth, that one itty bitty little word, and Nathan immediately understood. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his grip on me tightened.

"You thought you'd never see them again." he managed to say.

"I know. _God_ do I know. I never thought I'd see them again. I wish I hadn't."

"Were they the reason why you were upset before? Did you see them before you met me and Madison?" I nodded. "Did they follow you to meet me?!" he asked outraged.

"I think so. But I can't be sure." Another nod. Can I do anything else?

"Bella, I don't want them bothering you, you tell me if this keeps happening, I'll talk to Jeff- you know my friend from the police department?- I'll talk to Jeff and get him to give them a warning if they do."

Another freaking nod.

"Can we just go get ready for tonight?" I asked as I got up off the couch, "I just want to forget about ever seeing the Cullen's and go announce my engagement to our friends and family." I smiled as I pulled him up.

"Sure, but I do believe you promised me something." he winked. I giggled and went running up the staircase with Nathan not far behind.

* * * * * * * * * *

We emerged nearly two hours later; both freshly showered and clothed.

"Oh man! It's 6:00!" Nathan exclaimed as we rounded into the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and wallet and I quickly slipped on my shoes and threw my bag over my shoulder. He stood waiting by the door with his hand extended for me to take, I knotted my fingers through his, smiling. He started up his truck and reversed out of the garage.

As we were about ten minutes away from the little bistro we were meeting everyone at; a car drove up beside the passenger side in the lane next to us. At the time I was too busy animatedly taking to Nathan and laughing with him to notice. He was telling me how one of his friends in grade eleven got busted for having a serious make-out session in an unused classroom by the principal. Nathan just so happened to be walking in the hallway at the time this happened, and he was describing his friend's facial expression to me.

"It was _thee_, most hilarious thing I think I saw that year." he gasped between laughter. I was laughing hysterically too,

"Oh my god, I would be paranoid about making out again. I'd like, triple lock every door." I giggled

"He pretty much did." Nathan responded with a chuckle.

"We're here." he said softly, giving my left hand a squeeze. I let out a soft, contented sigh and as we turned left into the bistro parking lot; the car that had been right beside us the past ten minutes zoomed forward.

It was a stupid, shiny, silver Volvo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Four hours, multiple hugs and kisses, and several well-wishing's later; Nathan and I were exiting the bistro with the biggest smiles our faces could hold on. We reached Nathan's truck and he pressed my back up against the door, kissing me blissfully. It was the kind of kiss that starts off soft and sweet, but quickly turns into something much more, and something that sends us rushing home. As he quickly pulled out of the parking lot, I swear I saw a silver Volvo. I tried to convince myself that I was just imagining things; and even if it was a silver Volvo, it could be _anyone's_ silver Volvo. At least I wanted to believe that, but deep down, I knew that it was Edward, and I knew he was following me.

My heart panged uncomfortably.

Nathan pulled me out of my internal monologue by grabbing my hands and lifting me out of the truck. He picked me up bridal style and I giggled,

"Aren't you supposed to wait until we're married to do that?"

"I'm just practicing, it's good to practice, in fact – I can think of something very, _very_ important to practice right now." he waggled his eyebrows at me. Peals of laughter escaped my lips and I dragged him towards the bedroom with me.

* * * * * * * * * *

I awoke to an empty bed and rolled over confused until my face hit a note stuck to the pillow.

_'Got called into the office today, I told them I wasn't available, but they said it was urgent. I'll be home around 7:00 pm. Sorry, angel. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful._

_ Love, Nathan_

In a way I was sort of grateful for Nathan being gone, it allowed me time to process all this information about the Cullen's being here again; and Alice's ominous message about them not letting me go so easily.

The more I thought about it, the more the anger evaporated. I _had_ missed them, regardless of the conditions they left me under. I had missed Alice immensely, even though I had Madison now, I missed my little pixie friend who dragged me shopping. I missed Emmett and his corny jokes and playful attitude. Jasper and his calming aura, Rosalie and her silent treatment; I found that I missed the Cullen's a lot.

Carlisle's patience and love, Esme's caring, kind, and warm-hearted personality.

I had even missed..._him._

_ Edward Cullen._

I had missed Edward Cullen; I miss Edward Cullen. Saying these words mentally – I felt a barrier break. The force of emotions I didn't know I still had, came rushing out at top speed and left me staggering in the kitchen. I grasped the counter-tops with both hands and closed my eyes.

I drew ten shaky breaths.

A realization hit me. Those sensations my heart experienced when I thought about Edward, or saw him, when my heart panged. I realized it was because my heart still loved him.

I still loved Edward Cullen.

_Oh, crap._

_

* * *

_**Review my darlings! :)**

**Just click that little button, you know you want to ...**

**:D  
**


	6. Start Today Tomorrow

**Hello! As promised, long chapter this weekend! I hope you all like it so far...and I hope you all stick with me. I would just like to say, that things get a LOT more interesting from here. And remember, nothing is ever as it seems :) MUAHAHA.**

**Also, Irene and Barbra, don't hate the names :) I added them in there for my friends. So just know that. I don't know when I will update again, but with this coming week the last week before Christmas Break *Alice Cullen happy dance* I hope to update with the next chapter on Saturday/Sunday/Monday**

**But please stick with me! The story is beginning the roller coaster, so buckle in :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! They make me happy :)**

**PS: Next chapter will have a little EPOV or APOV - please vote on my profile for which you'd like to read!**

**PPS: I added links to my profile about what Nathan's and Bella's house/things/cars look like! Check it out :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot line and characters. Everything else that lucky woman who goes by the name of Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**

* * *

  
**

Start Today Tomorrow

"Hey, gorgeous! I'm home!" I heard Nathan's distant voice calling from the kitchen. I took one last look at myself in the bathroom mirror, and decided that he wouldn't be able to tell that my whole day was spent crying and confused.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, the hallway light reflected off my ring, sending spirals of light all around me. I stopped for a moment and admired the beauty, serenity, and peace of right here, right now.

This was right, this was natural, this was love. I loved Nathan, there was no doubt there, I loved him more than Edward. But I couldn't deny the feelings I still had for the immortal seventeen year old who stole my heart, then destroyed it with simple words and actions. Even if I didn't want to have feelings for him, I did, I couldn't deny that fact, that was irrevocable.

But the feeling of Nathan's ring decorating my finger just felt so _right_. I knew we were meant to be together, Edward Cullen be damned.

"Hey, handsome" I grinned as I entered the kitchen. I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Before I could even reach the handle Nathan had grabbed my waist and spun me around right into his arms. I giggled and he picked me up by my hips and set me on the counter so I was at his height. He leaned in to kiss my forehead. I smiled and allowed myself to feel completely loved.

"How was work?" I asked looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes, still smiling. He leaned in to kiss my lips and hummed against me,

"Mmm, no talk about work now. Just kiss me." so I did, for a long time, until time had no meaning and the only place I wanted to be was right here. I finally found the strength to break away for air and discovered we'd been making out on the kitchen counter for twenty minutes. I giggled again, causing him to smile and chuckle into my neck, which he was currently kissing. My giggle turned into a moan as he started to nibble at my neck, giving me what I was sure would be a giant hickey. I gently threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his head upwards, this time causing him to moan. I kissed his lips slowly and heatedly, pouring my love and devotion into the kiss. He pulled away breathless to lean his forehead against mine, and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a joyous eternity.

"Work?" I quietly reminded him.

"Thomas needed me to come in and check the numbers for our new project. Boring stuff, but they needed my approval to move forward, and I want them to start building tomorrow, so they needed me to come check today." he mumbled, still not able to detach his lips from me, kissing my closed eyelids gently.

"Oh." I was rendered speechless by the complete and utter happiness coursing through my veins. Happiness in knowing that Nathan was mine, I loved Nathan, we loved each other, and we were getting married in July. Only eight short months away. Happiness in knowing that I had finally sorted out the 'Edward Cullen' folder in my mind, and happiness in knowing my life is finally coming together and it's perfect.

I was happy.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about the Cullen's?" Nathan asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the soft cozy cocoon we had created around ourselves here in the kitchen.

I swear I heard piano keys smashing together. I gulped audibly before I responded,

"I'm just going to avoid them. They all left me, so I don't think they have any claim on me." I spoke looking down at our intertwined hands.

"You miss them." he spoke. The truth of his statement didn't leave me gasping for breath as it had earlier. This is why it was good to sort through it all on my own first.

"I do." I replied simply, "But they hurt me. Immensely. If they want back into my life, well, they'll have to try harder than just following me around."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding,

"You know I will support you whatever decision you make right?" he asked pulling our hands up to kiss mine. I smiled at him.

"Good." he said kissing my open palm.

* * * * * * * * * *

The weekend had not been long enough by far, and I wished it was already Christmas break. I was zooming around the house trying to find my blue heels for work today, late as usual. Nathan, not having to be at work until ten today came down the stairs carrying my bags for me. He set them down by the door and I saw him go into the kitchen. I had less than five minutes to get out the door or else I would be late for my first period English A10 class.

"Nathan!" I frantically shouted, "Have you seen my blue Chanel heels?" I heard his amazing laugh then his chuckling response.

"You don't have the best memory do you sweetie?" he teased lightly coming out of the kitchen with my lunch and coffee in a travel mug in hand. I thanked him quickly for getting that all ready for me, he nodded and put them down by my bags.

"They're in the spare bedroom." he smirked.

"What? Why are they there?" I called over my shoulder as I ran into one of the many spare bedrooms. Sure enough, there they were. I slipped them on quickly and skipped back down to the door.

"You were hiding them from me last week." he laughed again as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

I started laughing recalling the memory. Nathan was threatening to destroy those heels when I told him that I rented "The Notebook" to watch.

"It worked didn't it? You watched "The Notebook" and my babies are safe and sound." I giggled as I hauled my bags up over my shoulders.

"You think you're _so_ sneaky." he stage whispered, "But I saw you put them in there. I'm just so nice that I didn't murder them." my mouth dropped open in shock and he pushed my jaw back up. He gave me a light kiss and told me I had better get going. I waved and was out the door, grabbing my keys as I went.

* * * * * * * * * *

This morning had been slightly chaotic. Midterms for the students were coming up in a week and they were all having mini-meltdowns in the classroom. A grade eleven girl in my fourth period class actually fainted after getting herself so worked up. I had given up trying to teach anything new to them this week, and settled for just review. Which seemed to please the students, and alleviated the fainting and hysterics. It was now sixth period, and my lunch. My colleagues all congratulated me on my engagement and the female staff couldn't stop gushing over how lucky I was. I smiled and nodded my agreement in that statement.

"Bells! Congratulations!" I heard a deep, familiar voice shout across the staff room. Jacob Black, one of the science teachers and one of my best friends came walking across to sit beside me at the table.

"I'm so sorry Irene and I weren't able to make it to your engagement dinner!" he said looking guilty.

"Nonsense! You're dog was hurt! Barbra, the dog you've had for eleven years got hit by a truck! Is she okay?" I asked, feeling sympathetic, I hated when animals got hurt, and I loved puppies. Barbra was Jacob's German Shepard he's had since he was twelve.

"The vet says she'll be okay, in pain, but okay. She's been going downhill for a while now." he said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's an old dog, and I think she's sort of been losing her mind a little lately, she's just been acting insane. Irene and I might put her down..." he trailed off not wanting to finish that thought. I decided to change the topic.

"How's Irene?" I asked. My change of topic did the trick, because as soon as I mentioned his wife, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Great! She's due in February! She was wondering if you might like to be in the delivery room with her." he beamed at me with his white teeth and I beamed back, Irene was one of my best friends.

"I would love that!" I gushed.

"Well Irene and I would like to take you and Nathan out to dinner sometime soon to say our congratulations!"

"Sure, just give us a call. So how are your classes going so far today?" I chuckled. He ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed.

"Crazy. I can't believe how insane these students get. Just to settle them down, and keep them from revolting and throwing a lit Bunsen burner at me, I promised them we would review all week." he laughed a little. "You?"

"I had a girl faint. I promised review all week too."

"Did you hear? We got new students today, I know, about the worst possible time for new students to arrive, the week before midterms." I gave him a quizzical look, Townsing Prep was the kind of school where you needed money and status to enroll at the beginning of the year. To be able to enroll mid-semester you'd have to be bloody rich.

"Who?" I asked taking a bite of my chicken salad.

"The...uhm, oh I just heard their names! There's five of them! I think I heard they were all adopted by some-" Jacob kept on talking but my brain drowned him out.

This was becoming ridiculous. The bell rang signaling to the teachers and students that they had five minutes to get to their next class.

"-anyways, they're supposedly really rich." Jake concluded.

I managed to put on a normal smile and nodded to Jacob, packing up my lunch and gathering the books for my next class. IB English A30. I all but ran out of the staff room and hurried to my office. I dropped off my barely eaten lunch and scurried to room 92E in the east wing.

I enjoyed this class, mainly because the discussions in it were always much more in depth than the regular classes, considering it was IB. I walked in quickly and the class immediately quieted down, I set down my things on the desk and turned to the chalkboard to write the review questions. I was halfway through writing the third question when a knock at the door captured my attention.

Thinking it was nothing more than a late pupil, I asked Dylan, one of my brighter students to answer the door.

"Miss. Swan?" I heard Dylan call, I turned around to be faced with the principal, Mr. Dale.

"Mr. Dale, what can I do for you?" I asked politely walking forwards to greet him.

"Afternoon Miss. Swan. I understand congratulations are in order!" he exclaimed giving me a warm smile, which I returned.

"I'm also here to announce that you have five new students. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen." I very nearly passed out right there. It shocked me a little that all five of them were all pretending to be seniors, they usually didn't do that. Mr. Dale continued talking, unaware of the insanity streaming in my mind,

"They all have amazing grades, and are in all IB classes, I just wanted to let you know they'll be here in a minute or two." I nodded and returned to the chalkboard to continue writing the questions.

No more than forty-five seconds later, a knock resounded on the door again.

"Dylan." I called again. He understood and went to get the door. I took one deep breath and reassured myself that I could do this. I _can_ do this.

"Hello," I stated to the five Cullen's all staring intently at me, "we're doing review, so if you all would please take a seat somewhere, and copy down these questions. I take it you all have done the reading?" I asked and they all nodded.

Ignoring all the stares and gasps coming from the other students in the room at the Cullen's, they sat down in seats near the front. I turned around for the third time to continue writing the questions, all the while feeling five pairs of golden eyes burning into the back of my head.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :D !!!!**

**Reviews make me smile:) Just push that little button, you know you want too!  
**


	7. One Step At A Time

**Bonjour! :) So here is the newest chapter, and a long one to feed all of your appetites! I tried out Edward POV in this one because it was the winner in the poll. You guys can still vote for POV's to be shown in this story on the poll on my profile though! I tried to write Edward POV as best as I could, but I think I sorta suck at it :) be nice in the reviews :D**

**I hope everyone sticks with me, because this story is about to start its climb right here in this chapter :)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)!  
**

**PS: I won't be updating again until AFTER Christmas, I hope to get the next chapter out on the 27th or 28th of December. I hope everyone has a merry Christmas (if that's what you celebrate)!**

**PPS: WOW! 84 REVIEWS AND OVER 3,000 HITS! MY READERS ROCK :D thank you all so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: Me: "Hi. I own the Twilight Saga."**

**Edward: "No you don't. You only wish you did. Because then you would own Jacob and I."**

**Me: "...I think you're a liar Edward because I am obviously Stephenie Meyer and I obviously own both you and Jacob ;)"**

**Edward: "You don't own anything, and if you admit that, I'll allow you to take Jacob and I to a hotel room tonight."**

**Me: "I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT LINE AND CHARACTERS. KAY LET'S GO."

* * *

  
**

One Step At A Time

**Edward Point of View:**

I wrote down the questions the gorgeous creature in front of me had written down in an instant. I didn't pay any attention to the thoughts of those around me: wondering who I was, if I was single, how I was writing so fast, and how I'd look naked. The thoughts of most teenagers were the exact same. One person was still an exception to my gift though, the beautiful goddess in front of me, typing on her laptop. As she typed, her ring reflected in the light, shimmering around her. I loathed that ring as much as I loved it. I hated it because that ring meant she was no longer mine, and she loved someone else. I loved it because that ring meant she had moved on as I'd intended, and she was happy.

_I could make her happy too. _

I told myself to shut up, I didn't deserve her in the slightest anymore. I had given up my right seven years ago. Leaving her in the woods that day, was by far, the most difficult thing I'd ever done. But I knew for every moment of pain I'd suffered, Bella had suffered thirty times more.

_I broke her. I hurt her. I told her the biggest lie, and crushed her._

I stopped my mental monologue before I started cracking up in the classroom. I looked down towards my paper and realized that I'd answered all the questions already. I flipped over my page and contented myself with staring at the beautiful Bella sitting in front of me.

Her hair was longer and fuller, and when the mid-November sun beams cast through the windows it sparkled a gorgeous brown with red undertones. I was cut short of my mental assessment of her by Jasper shouting at me through his mind.

_'Stop that right now, Edward. I know what you're thinking. Don't creep Bella out by staring at her.'_

Damn Jasper and his mood sensing capabilities.

I settled for reminiscing about the day Alice lost sight of Bella...

_One day about three months after I had left Bella in the woods Alice came frantically running into my room. We had moved to Australia and I had taken it upon myself to not move, feed, blink, shower, or function without my Bella beside me. I had succumbed to the dark depression and spent 99.9% of my time in the darkest corner of my room playing her lullaby on the stereo and picturing her sitting next to me. When Alice came in that day, I didn't even register her presence. _

_ My mind had stopped working properly, instead it just streamed obscenities at me for leaving my beloved, and came up with nonsensical ways to return to Forks and beg Bella's forgiveness._

_ Alice came in running at top speed, hurling into me and shattering a wall in the process. That didn't even snap me out of revere._

_ "EDWARD! EDWARD YOU BETTER FREAKING LISTEN TO ME. EDWARD! LISTEN RIGHT NOW! IT'S ABOUT _BELLA!_" That one word snapped me out of it, and I was instantly awake in every sense of the word. I stood up and grasped Alice's tiny face in my hands as gently as I could._

_ "What?! Alice! What's wrong with Bella?" yet another piece of my sanity withered up and floated away._

_ "I can't see her! She just...disappeared!" she sobbed and leaned in to hug me. The loving gesture felt so foreign to me it took me a few moments to respond and wrap my arms around Alice's tiny frame._

_ "Is she hurt?" I asked barely able to control my legs. They wanted to run. Swim. Get back to Bella in Forks. _

_ "I don't know!" Alice cried desperately._

_ '_Edward.'

_ The calm voice of Carlisle spoke in his mind._

_ '_I will call Charlie and make up an excuse. I will check to see if Bella's all right.'

_I was thankful for him offering to do that, but I was on the verge of a complete and utter breakdown. I wanted out of this monotonous life. I wanted Bella. I wanted to scream and break out of these four walls and run until my feet hit the ocean; then swim until my body hit the ground; then run and run, and even if it took me all of eternity, I would get back to my love._

_ But I couldn't. I promised her it would be as though I never existed. _

_ If I knew then what I know now; I would have ran to find her. I would have gone back to Forks._

Jasper shifted beside me again and talked through his mind again,

_'Edward, perhaps try and look like you're working. All the other students are staring, and Bella is looking.'_

At the mention of Bella's name my head whipped up on it's own accord and waited for Bella's sweeping gaze of the classroom to land on me. Seven seconds later her eyes met mine, and I tried to convey all my emotions through my gold eyes to her deep brown ones. Love, sadness, anguish, so many things that were streaming through my mind I tried to let shine through my eyes. Bella's perfect lips opened into a perfect 'O' and I knew she saw everything. She quickly looked down and resumed typing, only to stop a minute later and fiddle with her engagement ring. She licked her lips and glanced at the delicate silver watch on her wrist, where it would show the time to be five minutes to the bell. Her small, slender fingers pushed a lock of gorgeous brown behind her ear, and she smiled at something on her computer screen.

_'Edward. Stop being a creep. Control your feelings.'_

Jasper yet again ruined my mood. I passed the rest of the unbearably long five minutes by staring at Bella through my peripherals. I needed her more than anything; and I would do everything to be anything in her life again. Even if I was someone she yelled at everyday, I would be content. I just needed to be around her, with her, I needed her. The bell rang and all of us stayed sitting as the rest of the class filed out, casting uncertain glances in our direction. A few students stayed back to ask Bella some questions about their midterm exam and I marveled at how poised, professional, and grown-up my Bella looked.

Not _my_ Bella you idiot. You lost her.

I grew anxious in my seat, wanting everyone else to leave so my family and I could talk to Bella, face to face, civilized, for once in seven years. A quiet knock sounded on the door and it was pushed open by the man I recognized as Nathan.

Bella's..._fiancé. _I had to choke that word out.

Worse than that horrible word which should belong to me, Bella's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when she saw him. She got up and all but tackled him, he laughed and gripped her waist.

_My waist._ I growled under my breath and Alice kicked my shin from her desk.

Bella murmured to her remaining students that she'd just be a minute and she pulled Nathan out of the class and out of my vision.

I instantly tapped into Nathan's mind to see what was happening outside of my sight.

**Bella Point of View:**

"Were those the Cullen's in your class just now?" Nathan asked me, his eyes full of worry.

"Yes. But can I explain later? I know that reasoning is getting old, but it's a conversation better had at home." I asked pleading with my eyes, I needed to talk to the Cullen's before I spoke with Nathan about this. I was going to tell Nathan tonight about the Cullen's being vampires.

"Why were they sitting in desks? With binders? How are they students in your class?" Nathan proceeded to get more and more worried by the moment and I kissed him to ease his mind.

"I promise, I _will_ explain later." I said locking eyes with him, showing him the truth in mine, his love reflected in his.

"Okay. I came by just to say hi. So...hi." he grinned and I giggled and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Oh golly gee! You came all the way out here just to see lil' ol' me?" I asked in my best accent. He laughed and hugged me tight to him. He released me and kissed my forehead and let out a happy sigh.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work. I'll see you at home then. I'll pick up dinner, don't worry about it." He smiled and started walking away, looking over his shoulder. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it, pressing his fingers that caught my kiss to his lips. By then I was probably grinning like a love-struck fool, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I walked back into my classroom and sighed when I still had two students plus the Cullen's to deal with before I could leave for the day.

I turned with a smile towards Dylan who was waiting patiently by my desk. I quickly and thoroughly answered Dylan's and Natasha's multiple questions. I took a deep breath and focused my thoughts, before walking to the door and closing it. I turned around and faced the Cullen's.

"Hello again." I decided to start off as nicely as I could, and to my surprise I found the anger I had experienced the first few times I saw them was minimal now. Most of the anger had really evaporated away.

"Bella!" Alice squealed before launching herself at me. I laughed and swayed a little bit at the force of her hug.

"Hi, Alice." I said while patting her back. "I'm going to tell Nathan about you guys tonight." I blurted as I let go of Alice.

"He doesn't know who we are?" Rosalie asked. It took me a moment to answer Rosalie's question, I wasn't used to her acting civil towards me.

"He knows who you are, I've told him about my past. I meant I'm telling him about you all being vampires tonight."

"But why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because we have a completely honest relationship and I'm tired of lying to him about something so huge, and now he's seen you as students in my twelfth grade class. He's going to need an explanation." I looked around at the Cullen's but avoided making eye contact with the bronze haired Greek God standing to the far left of me.

I had sorted out my feelings for him in my mind, but with the realization that I still loved him, I don't know, and don't want to know how I'd react to looking into his gorgeous golden eyes.

Especially after what his eyes revealed to me just a few short minutes ago, his eyes showed love, hurt, and how sorry he was. Was it possible he lied to me those many years ago? I shook my head to clear those thoughts, I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"When are you guys getting married?" Alice bounced excitedly and grabbed my hand to bounce with her. A full-blown smile graced my face and I sighed happily,

"July." I answered blissfully. Maybe telling Alice was a mistake, she suddenly looked like she was on the verge of explosion.

"THAT'S ONLY EIGHT MONTHS AWAY!" Alice screeched, I laughed and shushed her.

"Very good Alice, you can count." Emmett snickered. Alice lowered her voice an octave or two and started talking a mile a minute,

"OH MY GOD!-" she whisper yelled, "-You _have_ to let me plan your wedding! Please, Bella? Oh please? It would mean the world to me! I can make it gorgeous! Unless you already have it started? Have you already started planning? You better have or I will hurt you, this is YOUR WEDDING BELLA, you can't not have already started planning! An amazing wedding takes at _least_ a year to plan!-"

"Alice! Calm down!" I interrupted.

"We still have eight months, Nathan and I haven't started planning anything yet." I keeled over laughing at the look on Alice's face following that statement.

"BELLA! BELLA PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME PLAN YOUR WEDDING!" Alice was starting to look like a blur to my human eyes as she was moving so fast.

"Uhm, well that sort of depends on two things." I stammered, a little taken aback that the Cullen's would be willing to plan my wedding to another man given our history.

"And what two conditions are those?" Alice asked placing her tiny hands on her tiny hips with big attitude.

"Well first of all, I'm going to have to talk to Nathan and tell him the truth. See what he thinks about all of this. Secondly, are you guys sure you want to do this? I mean, you really don't have to-" This time Jasper cut me off,

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. We all love you, and it makes us happy to see you happy." Jasper smiled at me from his place beside Alice. I looked around and saw all the Cullen's nodding their agreement. I finally let my gaze land on Edward and I felt all the air whoosh out of my chest. His beauty momentarily stunned me and his eyes communicated unspeakable levels of tenderness, devotion, love, and anguish.

"We all want you to be happy, Bella. We all really do love you." Edward spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

I had to choke back a sob; his quiet, sweet symphony of a voice dripped with tender velvet.

I turned around and located a pen and paper. On it, I scribbled down my cell number, our house number, and our address. I handed it to Alice, who upon reading what was written on it, looked up and beamed a hundred watt smile.

"Oh thank you, Bella! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I have to go now, I need to talk to Nathan. Call me later tonight. Goodbye." I cast one last glance around the five of them, finishing on the man who broke my heart.

"I missed you all. It's nice to have you back." I concluded with a small, watery smile.

I turned and walked out of the door and down multiple hallways; got into my car and drove back to my home, where I was about to have one of the most pivotal conversations of my life.

* * *

**Review please :) **


	8. Cross My Heart

**I know! I posted late! *hides behind Emmett* don't hate me ! It was Christmas and all my family was home so I didn't get much writing time. This chapter gave me some definite problems and writers block, so if it sucks, I'm sorry! **

**This story is going to start moving pretty darn fast now, so stick with me!**

**PS: HOLY TAYLOR LAUTNER'S ABS! OVER 100 REVIEWS AND 4,000 HITS?!? :D I love my readers so much! You guys are awesome!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: Me: *pokes head out of hotel door* "I still don't own Twilight or Edward or Jacob. I only own my plot line and characters."**

**Jacob: "Good girl. Now close the door and come back inside."**

**Me: *slams door***

**

* * *

  
**

Cross My Heart

I paced nervously around the kitchen, waiting to hear the garage door open and Nathan walk in. I had absolutely _no_ clue how I was going to tell him, none. I hoped the words would just sort of, flow, when I started to talk.

Twenty minutes later and Nathan walked in, arms laden with Chinese take-out. He quickly deposited the bags on the counter and turned with a small smile to me. I ran up and hugged him tight to myself. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed back with equal pressure. He kissed my hair and summarized his words from the other day,

"I'll love you no matter what. Forever." he grabbed my hand and led me over to the sofa. I angled myself so I was sitting sideways on the couch looking at him, he copied my position.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "there is something very, _very_ important I need to tell you." I paused and gauged Nathans reaction. His eyes held apprehension and fear, but nevertheless, he grabbed my hand and squeezed. I had no idea how he was going to take this, another deep breath later and I continued on,

"There's something I've been keeping secret for your own safety, and well, before now, didn't see the relevance in you knowing. It's about the Cullen's." I looked down at our intertwined hands and held Nathans for dear life, I didn't know what I'd do if he left me. He was my world. Nathans quiet voice interrupted my internal struggle.

"Please continue, Bella." Nathans voice held nothing but love and patience. I once again wondered how on earth I was so lucky as to get the perfect human man.

"The Cullen's are...different. Do you believe in, the supernatural?" I looked up at Nathan and he looked very confused and far away.

"Nathan?" I prodded.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Please Bella, please just tell me what's going on. I don't think I can handle much more of this suspense I've had since I left your work."

"The Cullen's are, vampires." I said it quickly, wanting the truth out now. His hand went limp in mine. I quickly looked up, worried. Nathans jaw was slack, the colour completely drained from his face.

"Vampires? As in, drinking blood, as in, you dated a _vampire_?" His voice raised in pitch slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Yes." I answered timidly. Nathan gulped audibly and looked baffled.

"Were you safe around them? Bella, _how on earth_ did you survive in a relationship with a _vampire_? Bella, why on earth did you date a vampire?" All in all, Nathan was taking this quite well. He continued on,

"BELLA! The Cullen's are back now! They are vampires! In your class! Blood drinking vampires! Bella!" It was then that I realized I had neglected to mention a very important detail to Nathan. A very big detail, that would have probably helped Nathan take this news better.

"Nathan, wait! Just slow down for a moment! The Cullen's are vegetarians!" Nathan seemed to choke on his tongue for a moment.

"Vegetarians?" he asked incredulously.

"They only drink animal blood, not human. So they call themselves vegetarians. They aren't a threat that way, they would never hurt me...physically." Nathan seemed to have relaxed quite a bit finding out they didn't drink human blood; and seemed to have remembered how difficult it was for me to talk about all of this. He leaned forward and hugged me tight to his chest, and I curled up instinctively, wanting everything to go back to the way it was a few short weeks ago.

"Can you, can you explain how. I mean, how-" I cut Nathan off, knowing what he was going to say, and how difficult it was to articulate.

"I knew there was something different about Edward right off the bat..."

* * *

** Edward Point of View:**

I paced nervously around the living room waiting for another vision from Alice. All of my family was gathered on the various pieces of furniture, watching my small, pixie-like sister with wide eyes. Alice hadn't been able to see Bella for so long, and just a few moments ago, Alice saw again.

It was a simple, short vision. A vision of Bella on the couch in her house with Nathan, talking about me. Then it all faded to black. I was filled with hope that Alice would be able to start seeing Bella as much as she had before. Suddenly Alice swayed where she sat on the carpet between Jasper's legs. Her eyes got wide and glassy and I instantly tuned into her mind.

It was Bella and Nathan sitting on the couch, Bella curled up in Nathans lap. I growled lowly at that image. Nathan was stroking Bella's back with light, loving caresses, and I had to grip my fists together to keep from punching something. Nathan was whispering something unheard into Bella's ear and Bella smiled up at him through her tears. It saddened me to think that the conversation about me, ended with my Bella crying. Things started to get fuzzy and just when I thought the vision was going to end, Nathan sat up a little straighter and spoke,

"So Alice wants to plan our wedding? Do I have that right? The vampire who only drinks animal blood, who used to be your best friend, wants to plan our wedding after you dated her brother? Is that right?" he smirked down at Bella and kissed her nose tenderly. Bella giggled and nodded her head.

"They all just want me to be happy, and, I really miss them." Bella ducked her head at that admission and I felt my heart swell.

"Well, if you're fine with it, and they really are safe to be around, then... I'm fine with it too. You should call them, see if they want to come over tonight to talk. I'd like to meet them." as Nathan finished his sentence the scene drifted away into darkness.

I surfaced from Alice's vision feeling more alive than I had in seven years. Bella was going to give us all another chance, and I wouldn't mess it up this time.

* * *

**Bella Point of View:**

I had just finished telling the long story of Edward and I to Nathan. My chest throbbed uncomfortably and my heart was beating sporadically. The Edward Cullen file in my brain was usually kept air-tight and shoved to the dark, dusty, neglected corner. But tonight, it was under thousands of spotlights. All the memories hit me like a burning whip. Not only stinging upon impact, but leaving a trail of searing flesh in it's wake. Marks only visible to me.

Memories of meadows, stolen kisses, ice-cold touches, crooked smiles, playful eyes, and sweet lullabies swirled around my head like Edward's sweet scent.

A voice was whispering sweet-nothings in my ear and for a split second I thought I was back in Forks, in Edward's arms. Then my brain registered the warmth in the arms holding me, and I snapped back to the present. I instantly felt guilty for thinking Nathan was Edward, and even more guilty as I realized I was crying over Edward yet again. Nathan started stroking my back in gentle motions filled with so much love I choked on my sobs. He started to whisper to me about our wedding, and how beautiful he knew I would look in my white dress. He whispered about our future together and the beautiful family he knew we would have. A little girl the spitting image of Nathan, and a little boy an exact replica of me. I looked up at him bleary-eyed through my tears and smiled. He beamed back at me and sat up a little straighter,

"So Alice wants to plan our wedding? Do I have that right? The vampire who only drinks animal blood, who used to be your best friend, wants to plan our wedding after you dated her brother? Is that right?" he smirked down at me and I nodded my head and giggled. I couldn't deny how absurd that statement sounded. Nathan leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose and I involuntarily sighed, he was so perfect.

"They all just want me to be happy, and, I really miss them." I admitted to Nathan and ducked my head into his chest, burying my face in his scent. Nathan stroked my hair softly and spoke with conviction,

"Well, if you're fine with it, and they really are safe to be around, then... I'm fine with it too. You should call them, see if they want to come over tonight to talk. I'd like to meet them." I looked up to Nathan astounded,

"Really?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice at the prospect of becoming friend's with all of the Cullen's again. Nathan grinned at my enthusiasm and held my cell phone out to me.

"Call them, love." He kissed my cheek and I stood up ready to call Alice. I suddenly remembered I didn't have her number anymore, or any of the Cullen's numbers for that fact. I was about to call out to Nathan to tell him the meeting may have to wait, when the doorbell rang. I smirked, knowing who it would be.

Sneaky little pixie.

I bounded down the staircase at top speed, and once again thanked whatever forces had made me graceful as I aged. I heard Nathans infectious chuckle running behind me and smiled. I stopped just short of the massive foyer and straightened my outfit, Nathan squeezed my shoulders and smiled at me. We walked towards the doorway together, hand in hand and saw all the Cullen's through the glass windows, Alice bouncing up and down at lightning pace. I swung open the doors and Alice all but tackled me into a tight hug. I stepped back and started introductions once all the Cullen's were in the foyer.

"Nathan, this is Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper." I pointed towards them both and Alice danced her way over to Nathan and hugged him, he chuckled at her enthusiasm. Jasper politely shook Nathans hand.

"Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett." Rosalie smiled warmly at me before smiling at Nathan, while Emmett walked up to me and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"I've missed you Bella!" he exclaimed as he sat me back on my feet, he turned his huge frame over to Nathan and gave him a man hug.

"Esme and her husband, Carlisle." They both came up and hugged me before greeting Nathan.

"And, Edward." Edward smiled a little and waved from his spot a few feet away.

"Well, enough standing in the entrance way, come in!" I called over my shoulder as I started walking up the stairs lacing my fingers with Nathans.

"Bella! Your home is gorgeous!" Rosalie complimented, I smiled and thanked her. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"I've got it Bella." Edward called from the bottom of the staircase, where he was last to go up. I turned around to see who it was, Edward opened the door and it was the neighbor's fifteen year old daughter Taylor. She was a sweet girl, and reminded me a lot of myself when I was her age. Long brown hair, pale complexion, quite shy, and blushes a lot.

Taylor's mouth dropped open as soon as she saw Edward holding open the door, and I couldn't blame her. He was gorgeous. Taylor tried to speak but no words were coming out and she couldn't stop staring at Edward. I decided I'd save her from Edward's dazzling stare so I called to her,

"Taylor! Sweetie, what can I do for you?" Taylor blushed deep scarlet and looked down at her feet before looking back up at me, her eyes flickering to Edward's form.

"I think she wants this." Edward said holding up a purple jacket and smiling at Taylor. Taylor smiled back and nodded, blushing again. She took the jacket from Edward's hands and blushed deeper.

"Sorry, I left it here when my parents and I were over a few weeks ago. I just noticed it was missing." she spoke timidly. She blushed yet again and smiled apologetically towards Nathan and I.

"It's not a problem dear. Say hi to your parents for us." Nathan spoke to Taylor and waved goodbye with a smile. Taylor cast one last glance at Edward before turning around and running back to her house.

"Neighbor's daughter, she's a nice girl." Nathan stated to the Cullen's before turning back around to lead them upstairs again. I looked back at Edward quickly and saw him smirking to himself at Taylor's thoughts as he shut the door with a quiet click. I smiled too, seeing his smirk and started walking up the stairs. This could work out, and maybe we could all be friends again. With a spark of hope ignited in me, I squeezed Nathans hand and led the Cullen's into the kitchen, and back into my life as well.

* * *

**Oh pretty pretty please review!**

**They make me smile! :)  
**


	9. Navigate Me

**A/N: *cowering behind Emmett* I am SO SORRY. I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good) that an update will NEVER EVER take a month again. Never ever ever again. I swear. I am so sorry to all my readers!! This chapter sorta sucks and I admit it, but this chapter gave me this biggest case of writers block EVER. But on the bright side, I have two other complete chapters done...granted, they're not the next chapters; but they are two future chapters done with :D**

**New semester starts tomorrow, so you can expect an update February. 14th or 15th :) and it will hopefully be a long chapter (I will try to make it to 3,000 words :D)**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: "Hi. I'm AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy and I fail at updating. I also don't own The Twilight Saga or anything else that brilliant woman Stephenie Meyer has come up with. I only own my plot line and characters."**

**

* * *

  
**

Navigate Me

_This is where we both get scared,_

_This is where emotion flares,_

_This is where we both prepare..._

"Wow, Bella! Your home is amazing! I love the décor, it's gorgeous!" Alice couldn't stop gushing as she bounced beside me. I had the biggest smile on my face and I don't think anything could wipe it off, I glanced over at Nathan and his expression made my smile grow ten more sizes.

Nathan was smiling too.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm proud to say I chose everything myself." I laughed and Nathan released my hand to wrap his arm around my waist and tug me closer to him.

"Yes you did. It shocks me to learn she hasn't always been like this; it comes so natural to her." Nathan grinned into my hair.

"I told you, Bella! I've always said that you had natural style if you just let it shine through!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and my heart clenched; wondering how my life would be now if Edward hadn't left me in the woods that afternoon.

Would I be a vampire? Be with Edward eternally? That was a little too easy to imagine in my brain. I could see myself finally as beautiful as Edward, tall, powerful, golden-eyed.

_An equal._

These thoughts must have consumed my mind longer than I intended, because the next thing I knew, we were all in the living room seated on couches, with Nathan calling me,

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Nathan's gentle voice asked right beside my ear. I gave myself a quick mental shake and told my brain to move my head up and down.

"I'm fine, just zoned out a little." I smiled, feeling my eyes refocus themselves. Alice stared at me for another moment before she started bouncing in her seat again,

"So Bella! Did you speak with Nathan yet?" I nodded and Nathan turned to smile at me before he started speaking to Alice,

"Are you sure this is alright? You really don't have to do any of this-" before Nathan could finish his sentence, Alice cut him off,

"It's no problem! I really am just so excited to start planning; Rose and I have been discussing ideas all evening! We were thinking traditional but with-" it was my turn to cut her off,

"You and Rosalie?" I asked very confused. I wanted to know why Rosalie suddenly liked me, Rose spoke up,

"I know I seemed- well, less than friendly- seven years ago Bella," I flinched at the number of years it had been, a cold reminder that Edward didn't want me. Didn't love me. I could feel Edward's dazzling gold eyes on me and I refused to meet them. Rose continued after stopping a millisecond to make sure I was alright,

"But after all this time, I realized I was just jealous of your humanity. I got over it, and now I'm determined to make it up to you, fix _my_ mistakes." When Rose said _my,_ she shot a quick glance at Edward. I nodded my head and said a quiet thanks. Now that they were here in my home, I needed answers.

"Alice...did you know I was here?" Alice quickly shook her head.

"No Bella, I swear I didn't! I hadn't had a vision of you since...a few months after..." she struggled to find words that wouldn't cut like a sharpened blade.

"I get it Alice. It's okay. You said hadn't... does that mean you recently have?"

"Just two." she replied honestly. "That's how we knew to be here."

"Uh, Bella?" Nathan piped up, "Visions?" I realized I hadn't revealed the gifts of the Cullen's to him yet.

"Some of the Cullen's have gifts, powers if you will. Alice can see the future, but it's all dictated by the path the person is on at that point in time. Jasper can feel and sense emotions. And Edward can...read minds."

"Really? Wow." Nathan leaned back farther into the couch, letting the information sink in. Jasper chuckled. I shot him a quizzical look, and the Cullen's followed my actions.

"I like you Nathan." Jasper smiled still chuckling. Nathan smiled back and Jasper continued on,

"You're straight-forward with your emotions, and they're amusing. You're in complete shock and somewhat disbelief."

"Yeah, that sums it up. It's a lot to take in all in one evening." Nathan smirked and I rubbed his knee absentmindedly. I saw Edward staring at my hand. And my ring. I looked away blushing, and started up the conversation I knew Alice was dying to have.

"So, Alice...what were you saying about wedding details?" I was not disappointed by Alice's reaction. She squealed loudly and grabbed Rose's hand making Rosalie start bouncing with her.

"OH BELLA! IT'S GOING TO BE GORGEOUS! IT'S GOING TO BE A PERFECT FAIRYTALE WEDDING!" I giggled at her immense enthusiasm and grinned over at Nathan.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I could snap his neck and dispose of his body in under three seconds. But then my family would see. I could point out something to the left and the split second they all looked I could grab Nathan and kill him. Returning before anyone noticed my absence. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

I would not hurt Bella more than I already have.

Oh, but I'd love to murder that man, that man who got to hold my love's hand, got to kiss her, got to-

'_Edward._' Jasper warned from his mind.

I swallowed down venom and choked back my rage. Looking up at Bella made my stone heart swell in happiness and break all over again. She was glowing, radiating joy from every pore of her body. She was talking animatedly with Alice and Rosalie about her _wedding_ details. Nathan was grinning like a love-struck fool rubbing Bella's lower back and listening intently to their conversation. The setting sun danced in beams around the room, and it seemed even nature was set on torturing me.

It was almost as if the sun beams sensed Bella's natural light and were instantly attracted to her. They moved playfully around her gorgeous porcelain skin, causing her brown eyes to sparkle warmth, her long chestnut hair to emit beautiful red streaks, and her engagement ring to send more light beams around the room.

I gripped onto the armrest.

I suddenly felt a massive wave of calm and serenity wash over me and I shot Jasper a grateful look. I could not mess this up with Bella. I needed to be in her life again, even if it was just as a friend.

That meant I was going to have to tolerate Nathan.

That meant I was going to have to tolerate Nathan and Bella _together._

"And Edward is going to help with the entertainment and food!" Alice's voice, slightly breathless from bouncing and excitement, registered in my over-active brain.

That meant I was going to have to help plan their wedding.

I can do this, I will do this, for Bella. Always for my Bella.

* * *

**Please review, even if it's just to bitch at me for updating so late c:**


	10. Walls

**Ello!~ Here is the next chapter as promised, and it's long(er)! :D**

**You can expect the next update around Feb. 28th or March. 1st :)**

**Bella and Edward are finally getting somewhere here people! :D**

**Please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Hiya! I own nothing except my plot line and characters :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Walls

_Hey there it's good to see you again,_

_it never felt right calling this just friends;_

_I'm happy- if you're happy with yourself._

It was the last day before Christmas break started at Townsing Prep and classes were pandemonium. It was last period and I was covering Madison's English A10 class. Madison, Nick and Jamie had left to go spend Christmas in Hawaii last night. As I glanced out the window at the dark, dreary, and cold day; I wished I was in Hawaii too. I looked around at the class and noticed everyone staring at the clock, all mouthing silent numbers, counting down. The time on my laptop stated 3:10, five more minutes to go until the bell would ring and Christmas break would officially start. I heard someone counting from the back of the class; it was Taylor.

I really wish I had Taylor in one of my classes, she was such a sweet girl. I felt very protective of her since she reminded me so much of myself. I suppose another contributing factor is I had seen her grow up since she was thirteen.

"290, 289, 288, 287, 286, 285, 284-" Taylor was counting down.

"What are you counting?" I called to her from my desk.

"The seconds until the bell rings!" Taylor answered cheerily and I grinned at her enthusiasm. I felt wistful looking back at Taylor and her two friends, Alina and Elena talking happily to each other.

I wished I had more friends when I was younger, I was always so introverted. The loud conversation of Taylor, Alina, and Elena drifted up to me and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips at what they were discussing;

Harry Potter.

"No! The ending was so dumb! Honestly, seventeen years of fighting Voldemort and then BAM, he ends up killing himself? LAME." Taylor's annoyed voice huffed angrily.

"No!" Elena replied indignant.

"No what?"

"That never happened!"

"What?!" Taylor and Alina looked shocked at Elena and her lack of knowledge regarding Harry Potter.

Times like this is when I really enjoy being a teacher, when you get to overhear the simple and somewhat care-free conversations of teenagers. You wouldn't find the topic of vampires, lost loves, engagements, and insane drama here.

"No, I mean, yes! It did happen!" Elena backtracked.

"Well then why did you say no?!" Alina inquired.

"I was nervous!" Elena answered with a bad Swedish accent and shoulder shrug, and the three girls burst into laughter. That line was obviously an inside joke between them. The bell rang and the class was up and zooming out of the door before I had time to blink. The three girls were walking up and by my desk whispering in hushed tones,

"-and what was his name?" Alina asked excitedly.

"I don't know! All I know is that he was gorgeous! I literally couldn't speak. I felt like such an idiot." Taylor muttered shaking her head, obviously disappointed in herself.

"Oh! I think I know who you're talking about! One of the new grade twelve students?" Elena asked. Taylor nodded and I was instantly interested in this conversation, they were talking about Edward.

"His name is Edward Cullen. Hottie-extraordinare." Elena proclaimed proudly at her ability to be on top of all the school's gossip.

"Shh!" Taylor shot at Elena. I stopped her,

"Taylor!" I called hearing Taylor mutter an 'uh-oh' under her breath and elbowing Elena as she walked up to my desk.

"Could you please ask your parents if they'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked and then leaned in closer and added in a over-dramatic whisper,

"And yes, his name is indeed Edward Cullen." Taylor instantly turned bright red and murmured a 'sure' before turning around to shoot death glares at Elena who was cracking up with Alina.

"Don't you laugh Cho! Or I'll send Peeves after you!" Taylor threatened to Alina while they all walked towards the door.

"Bitch I ain't Cho Chang! I'm Lavender Brown! RACIST." Alina giggled and Taylor laughed, obviously not looking where she was going, and collided face first into Edward's chest. I was starting to feel bad for the girl and her somewhat rotten luck in embarrassing herself in front of teachers and peers.

Edward reached out and grasped her arms to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" he hitched up his lopsided smile and unleashed his full-blown dazzling gold eyes on poor, unaware Taylor.

Taylor swayed a bit where she stood and suddenly broke out into a wide smile,

"Great, thanks. I'm uh, sorry for running into you." she nervously looked down at her feet.

"It's no problem. Really." he smiled once more and winked at her and I thought she was going to pass out. Taylor gulped in a breath and Edward released her arms. She walked away talking rapidly with her friends.

I grinned, amused as Edward sauntered over to me,

"You feel pretty proud of yourself don't you? Dazzling fifteen year olds?" He laughed and his eyes twinkled.

It felt good to have this playful friendship banter back.

"I just made her day. No, wait-" he seemed to find her mind's thoughts and listened in for a moment, "-her week."

I merely laughed and shook my head- I too was once young and gullible. I shoved down the unwanted memories and tried my best to smile at Edward as I packed away my things.

"Hey, you okay?" Bloody vampire and his ability to perceive things.

I nodded my head quickly and said a yes as I hitched my laptop bag over my shoulders and grabbed my papers.

"Well then, I am here to announce that we are going food tasting today according to Alice. Yay." I was still chuckling over his tone as I unlocked my office and grabbed my coat and keys. As I was about to step outside of my office with Edward trailing close behind me, I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We better not go out together. We already walked here together; and it might seem suspicious for a teacher and a supposed student- you know, to walk, talk together so much." I looked Edward straight in the eyes, trying to communicate how important it was that his presence didn't cause me to lose my job. Something about the way I worded my sentence must have upset him; because his eyes abruptly changed from playful and happy to anguish and heartbreak.

"I understand. I have caused you enough problems with my presence in your life." Edward's eyes held uncountable years of sorrow, a century of pain, and recent years of regret and misery.

My heart started panging uncomfortably again. Except this time; I knew what it meant. My heart was still in love with Edward Cullen and it hated seeing him in pain. Unconsciously I took a step forward, Edward took a step forward as well. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't force any words out. The words I wanted to say would break the relationship I had with Nathan; the man who helped me get me back and whom I love. As much as I wanted to say I loved Edward, I couldn't say that without unthinkable consequences. But at the moment, my heart was winning out over my brain.

It wanted Edward, and even as my brain was screaming at my legs to stop moving, they didn't.

My legs kept me walking until I was a foot away from Edward. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and took a hesitant half-step forward. Edward didn't need anymore convincing.

**Edward POV:**

She was in my arms again. Bella, my Bella, was in my arms again; and _God_, did it feel _good._ If I had my way, my sweet, fragile, little Bella would never leave my arms again. I wrapped my strong, stone arms tight around her torso and buried my face in her sweet, silky hair.

_Strawberries and freesia. Heaven._

The moment, which in reality lasted only a few seconds, felt like a lifetime to me.

I knew I had to end the hug; Bella still didn't belong to me, and she wasn't mine. I reluctantly stepped back, but I couldn't stop myself from slowly, sweetly, and softly kissing her forehead. The moment my stone lips touched her warm, smooth forehead my dead heart started beating again.

**Bella POV:**

My heart had stopped beating all together.

I was in complete and utter shock. I was once again in Edward's safe embrace and he had kissed me.

I didn't know how to respond to anything that had just happened and passed between us so I simply nodded and gestured for him to go out first; and that I'd meet him at _La Rou's_ in half an hour.

As soon as he left my office I slumped over against the wall.

What was wrong with me? Did I like causing other people pain? Did I like causing _myself_ pain?

Emotion bubbled up and into my eyes and I was crying again. Then, amongst all the chaos going on inside of me, my cell phone started to ring. I blindly reached out for it not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I sniffled into the phone- hoping to God it wasn't Nathan on the other end. If it was Nathan I wouldn't be able to lie to him about why I was crying, and I really didn't even know what I was going to tell him- I had no idea what to think, act, or say anymore.

"Shh Bella, it's okay sweetie," Alice's soft, whimsical voice whispered into my ear, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"But Alice!" I cried desperately into the phone, "What about Nathan? What about Edward? What have I done? What am I doing? I don't know _anything_ anymore Alice!" I was becoming hysterical and I heard the sound of wind rushing past coming through the phone.

"Alice?" I questioned, hiccuping trying to regulate my breathing and not hyperventilate.

"Can I come in?" she asked over the phone, and I looked up to see her small pixie frame bouncing in the window of my door, her eyes wide and sad. I didn't bother replying through the phone, I just closed it and nodded my head in agreement.

A millisecond later I heard the door click open and shut and Alice's small form was on the floor next to me, gathering me into her arms.

It was as if the simple, but meaningful act of being back in Edward's arms tossed everything I knew up into the air and sent it flying in all directions.

"Sweetie it's alright. Everything will work out." Alice soothingly rocked me back and forth and stroked my hair.

"Alice, can't you just look into the future and tell me what I'm supposed to do, what I'm supposed to think?" I exasperatedly threw my hands up and gripped my hair. Alice softly unraveled my hands and put them back down in my lap.

"Bella, you know I can't tell you all that. For now, your path is still set..." Alice's eyes got a far off look and then snapped back into focus. "Your still set on marrying Nathan. Bella, it's been a long day for you- and I probably shouldn't have sent Edward; that most likely didn't help this situation."

"I still love him Alice! I still love him! _Why_ do I still love him?" I sobbed into her shirt while she rubbed my back.

"Love's a funny thing Bell. It does strange things. You're just confused because all these emotions came back full force with the hug. Things will work out Bella, I can see that." Alice's eyes shone with happiness at the fact that I was letting her into my life again and opening up.

"Alice?" I sniffled, trying to regain some composure.

"Yeah honey?"

"You won't let Edward see any of this right?" I asked casting my glance downwards.

"Of course not! Your secret is safe with me. Now come on, we... well, you, have some food to taste for your reception!" with that Alice pulled me up, fixed my makeup and hair, straightened my outfit, grabbed up my things and opened the door of my office before I could blink. I smiled and spoke softly,

"Thanks Alice."

* * *

**Awh:) I was smiling while I wrote the ending, I'm a sucker for Alice and Bella being best buds:)**

**So, whadya think? Edward and Bella are getting somewhere! Things are starting to get good c:**

**Please review!! Just push that little button and let me know what you think :D  
**


End file.
